Ravaged Souls
by logan's run
Summary: Jubilee just wants to have a nice night out. Will Logan and Sabertooth spoil her evening? My First Fanfic ever. Review please.
1. Prologue

Prologue

5:00PM

"Yes, I know. You'll have it by tomorrow. Have to go now!" and with that, Victor Creed clicked off his cellular phone.

Most people would be planning to go out for some fun on a nice evening like this, but not Victor Creed. He was standing in an alleyway between two tall buildings. The chance of his conversation being interrupted was next to impossible. No one ever walked through a foreboding place such as this.

"Just stick to the plan boy, and you'll get your money," said Creed.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick her up right now," said the boy hesitantly. "I don't understand why you need h…"

The look on Victor Creed's face made the boy stop in midsentence. Creed had a way with people and it was hardly ever cordial.

"I don't got time for yer stupid questions kid!" snarled Creed, teeth barred. "Just do yer damn job!"

"Alright. I'm going," said the boy, leaving rather quickly.

Questioning Victor Creed was never a good idea. People had a way of getting hurt or killed around him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6:00PM

"I don't think this is a good idea, darlin," said Logan outside of Jubilee's bedroom.

Jubilee always knew how protective Wolverine was about her. But she was eighteen years old now, hardly a child anymore, and going out on a date shouldn't be such a big deal.

"You can come in now. I'm decent!" shouted Jubilee through the closed door.

Logan walked in, eyeing what she had decided to wear on her date. Jubilee had on a flowy light blue blouse, buttoned down which ended just at the top of her tiny black skirt. In Logan's opinion, it could have been a little longer.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" growled Logan, clearly annoyed with her behavior.

"I heard, but don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" said Jubilee. "I mean it's just a date, not some dangerous mission we go on!"

"Look, ya don't even know the guy!" said Logan angrily. "How do you know he's not a…"

"His name is Matt. And you're right. I don't know him very well. But isn't that what first dates are for? To get to know each other?" said Jubilee.

Logan had fought many battles in his lifetime. But this was one he was not about to win. Jubilee can be so stubborn sometimes. But then again, she did learn from the best.

"You know, you look so lovable when you're worried, Wolvie," said Jubilee playfully, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Don't push it, Jubilation," said Logan.

Jubilee could sense the defeat in his voice.

"Look, I understand you don't like it. And I know you're just looking out for me. But I need to take care of myself once in a while," said Jubilee soothingly. "And besides, we're only going to grab a bite to eat and maybe catch a flick."

"Do you have to go in such a short skirt?" pointed Logan disapprovingly of her attire for the evening.

She flashed him a stare that signaled Logan to stop with the fussing.

"Alright. Have it yer way. But take this with you," said Logan, pulling out a small device and placing it into Jubilee's purse.

"What is it?" asked Jubilee curiously.

"Just some little trinket I knicked from Forge the last time I saw him," said Logan. "If yer date goes bad, just push the button. I'll be able to locate you on this and give you a lift home."

Logan showed another device about the size of a Cracker Jack box. At that moment, Matt pulled up to the front of the mansion to pick up Jubilee. Just as she was about to step out of the mansion, Logan pulled her back under the doorway.

"Make sure you use it if you feel in any way uncomfortable," demanded Logan.

"Yes, Sir!" saluted Jubilee playfully. "And don't worry. You'll always be my number one guy, Wolvie!"

As Jubilee neared the car, she whipped around to wave good-bye with a thumbs up.

As Logan watched Jubilee drive away with Matt, he felt an unease growing in the pit of his stomach. Since he could no longer protest, he tried to relax with a beer and a stogie.

Everyone was on their way out also, which made the mansion eerily quiet. It was the weekend after all. People had lives to live. Even Jubilee.

"You're worrying over nothing" Logan said to himself.

After three beers, Logan still couldn't stop worrying about Jubilee. Logan did notice that she was not a child anymore. He notices it everyday. She had blossomed into a beautiful young lady right before his eyes. That's what made him so worried.

Jubilee had become the most important girl… no, woman in his life. He had loved and lost many women. Jean. Mariko. Silver Fox. But Jubilee is different. His love for her is different. It was something that no words could describe. Was it a fatherly love? Or was there a possibility that it could develop into something more? Could he have found a possible soul mate in his little firecracker? These feelings conflicted him. All he knew was that his love for her went beyond anything he had experienced before. And it frightened him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

7:30PM

About thirty minutes outside of Westchester, Jubilee was having a nice dinner with Matt. They had chosen a low-lit Italian restaurant. It was the perfect place for young couples, such as themselves to indulge in each other.

All was going exactly as she had hoped. It was such a nice change, going out with a man who didn't make her feel as if she was a child.

"Thanks for taking me out," said Jubilee gratefully. " This is all really nice."

"It's nothing," said Matt, looking at her longingly. "I like being with you."

She was not accustomed to receiving amorous looks such as these, especially from a man. It made her feel good. Special. As though she was desirable. She was absolutely gleaming with all this attention directed toward her.

"I'd love to stay with you all night, but I know you need to get back at a decent hour," said Matt.

His eyes had wandered away from hers, clearly in thought.

"Are you okay?" asked Jubilee hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's just that… I'm a little apprehensive about seeing your Dad again when I drop you off at home." Matt said.

"My Dad?" said Jubilee, a little confused.

"Yeah. The short dude that was talking to you when I picked you up at home?" Matt said. "He looked like he wanted to kill me."

"Oh! Logan's not my father," Jubilee laughed. "Wolvie's just a really good friend of mine."

"Wolvie? Why do you call him Wolvie? Is it because of his hair?" asked Matt, bewildered.

Jubilee couldn't help but giggle even louder.

"Do you know how cute you are?" said Jubilee, continuing to giggle.

Indeed, Logan had always been protective of his little firecracker, like a father. Too much like a father for Jubilee's liking. There were moments when she felt as if her relationship with Logan could evolve into something more. Something deeper. But that fantasy was always brushed aside whenever Logan referred to her as 'kid'. It was time to wake up from the fantasy and focus on what was in front of her.

"I hope you're daydreaming about me," Matt teased playfully.

Jubilee's smile lit up the entire room. Matt was so cute whenever he would tease her like that, which is part of the reason why she had wanted to go out with him in the first place.

They held hands beneath the table for a few moments longer until they heard a distinct beep from Matt's watch.

"It's 8 o'clock already," said Matt, a slight sadness in his eyes. "We'd better go or we'll miss the next show."

"If you want, we could continue this in the theater," Jubilee offered.

Matt flashed her a dweebish smile that melted her heart.

"Why don't we walk to the theater," suggested Matt, wrapping Jubilee in his arms. "Besides, it'll be faster on foot."

Jubilee felt so relaxed and secure in his arms. How could she say no to that? Just feeling Matt's warm body next to hers was all that she could have hoped for. Nothing could spoil this evening for her. Nothing.

"Let's go this way, it's faster," said Matt, his arms still around her.

The shortcut through the alley seemed like a harmless idea at first. But it was far from being a shortcut. After they rounded the third corner, Jubilee felt it. She felt alert as if something or someone was watching their every move. Years with the X-Men had taught Jubilee to be aware of her surroundings. Tonight, she had failed that lesson miserably.

"This is not good. I'm going back around. If we're lucky, we'll only miss the previews," Jubilee added in an effort to hide the urgency in her voice.

"Come on. I've been through here before. I know where I'm going," said Matt, sounding equally urgent.

They rounded another corner only to be stopped at a dead end.

"Well, that's a might fine brick wall in front of us," said Jubilee annoyingly. "I thought you said this was a shortcut?"

Jubilee turned around, but Matt was gone. She rounded the previous corner to see where he went, only to find him in the distance talking to someone in the shadows. Puzzled, Jubilee walked hesitantly to where Matt stood. She saw a small package being handed to Matt by an enormous clawed hand.

"Matt, what's going on?" asked Jubilee

The warning signals in her mind were flashing wildly. At that moment, the looming figure in the shadows moved towards her until she could make out the outline of his horrible face.

"I think it's time we ended this date with a bang. Hmm, frail?" snarled Victor Creed, viciously.

"Oh God!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This was not happening. How could she have been so careless? Jubilee should have had known better than to go through the alleyway. But at the time, everything had seemed so right.

Jubilee backed away from the menacing form, knowing full well that there was nowhere to run. She was a cornered bird waiting to be plucked and devoured.

As she felt the cold bricks press up against her back, she knew there was only one option. Jubilee sprinted toward Creed as fast as she could, blasting him in the face with her plasma bursts at full force.

That gave Jubilee enough time to deliver a well-placed upper cut into his groin. As Sabertooth bellowed over, grabbing his most prized possessions, Jubilee somersaulted over his hunched form to make a run for it out of the alleyway.

Just when she thought she was free, she felt a pair of massive hands wrapping around her shoulder length hair, hurling her to the filthy alley floor like a rag doll. The force of the impact sent waves of pain throughout her petite body.

Jubilee fumbled through her purse, frantically searching for the homing device that Logan had given her. But Creed was too quick for her. She was lifted by his clawed hands and slammed, face first, violently against the brick siding of the alley. The contents of her purse scattered all over the ground.

"I still haven't heard you scream, frail," hissed Creed against the back of her neck.

"In yer dreams, dweeb!" spat Jubilee, blood trickling from her nose.

"We'll see about that," said Creed as he flung Jubilee effortlessly toward the back of the alley.

Her knee caught the corner of a dumpster and felt it dislocate immediately. She howled in agony as she cradled her injury. Any chance of making a bold escape was now gone.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" cried Matt.

"What's it to you, Boy! You got yer payment! Now go!" shouted Creed.

As Creed continued to beat Jubilee, Matt tried to pull the beast off her. That only enraged Creed even further, if that was possible.

"Big mistake, Boy!" growled Creed.

This was the chance Jubilee needed. She crawled over to where the contents of her purse had fallen and searched for Logan's signal again. She finally saw it underneath the dumpster and managed to activate the device.

Jubilee was able to prop herself against the dumpster, just in time to witness Creed slashing Matt across the neck with his razor sharp claws. Matt instantly fell to the ground in a heap, motionless, with pools of blood forming around his body.

"No!" she screamed.

Creed turned around to face her. She could see the sinister smile on his face and the claws scratching against the wall, making their way toward her.

"You're going to regret this, you asshole!" Jubilee screamed angrily.

She tried to sound menacing, but Creed could smell the fear on her, which only turned him on even further.

"If yer talking about the runt, I'm looking forward to it," said Creed. "But until then, I'm gonna have me some fun!"

Jubilee felt herself being hoisted up again. Driven against the brick wall. She felt Creed's imposing figure pressed against her body. Jubilee kicked at him with her good knee, but it was useless.

"Is this how you impress a lady, you ass?" spat Jubilee.

Creed responded by striking her across the face, leaving two gashes that were starting to drip blood.

Jubilee felt Creed's tongue licking at her freshly made wound. She heard his pleasure as he growled deeply into her ear.

At once, his mouth had slammed onto hers, sealing off any scream she had. She tasted her own blood in his mouth. Jubilee bit into his lips as hard as she could. Now she tasted Creeds own blood and spat it into his face. She would never give in. She would never let this monster have her. She placed both hands firmly against Sabertooth's chest and emitted a plasma burst so powerful, it propelled him the full length of the alleyway.

Jubilee's knee crumpled beneath her as she tumbled onto the ground. Like a wounded animal, struggling to survive, she crawled towards the front of the alley, knowing full well that it would only be a matter of moments before Creed would recover.

She could see the light from the street lamps in the distance. Almost there.

SLASH!

Jubilee felt the impact of Creed's claws as he slashed deeply across her back.

"Now you've gone and pissed me off, girl!" roared Creed, as he dragged her back into the alley.

Jubilee cried as he pulled her ruthlessly by her injured knee.

"You think I'm gonna let you off easy now?" his voice taunting her as she was thrown into the corner of the alley. She could still see the glowing handprints she had left on his chest.

"Kiss my ass, Fuzzball!" shouted Jubilee defiantly.

Creed began to slash at her mercilessly until there were no more screams left. Jubilee's once beautiful blouse was now shredded and blood stained beyond recognition. Her body convulsed from his brutal attack until she retched from the pain. There was no fight left in her.

Creed had pinned her hands above her head in a vice-like grip while his right claw slashed at her blood stained blouse, revealing the soft, bloodied flesh beneath it.

She felt his touch all over her body. Touching her with his vile hands. Her body shook as Creed tore the remaining clothing from her broken body

Her mind cried 'No!' as she heard the sound of Creed unfastening his pants.

"This is not happening!" she kept repeating to herself. "Get off me, you bastard!" But no words would come out, but her whimpers of fear.

Jubilee was bare with nothing in the way of her being consumed by this animal. At once, she was spread and penetrated ruthlessly. She felt something rupture inside of her. The pain she felt was unlike anything she had ever known. Creed drove into her violently, into the deepest recess of her soul, filling her with his hatred of her and Wolverine No one would save her this time. Jubilee was completely and utterly alone Her terrible cries echoed down the alley, but no one was coming. The fear and pain Jubilee was feeling was like an aphrodisiac for Creed, as he moved in a frenzied motion, ripping her deeper with his brutal assault. She cried with every painful thrust, until there was nothing left, but an empty shell of what she once was.

"Damn, Frail. I always thought you'd be a screamer!" groaned Creed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan had arrived in Scott's Mustang. Parking close by, he entered the alleyway. Logan no longer needed the homing device to tell him that Jubilee was close by. He had detected her scent in the air, mingled with something else.

Sabertooth's smell sent a wave of dread throughout Logan's body. At first he had wondered what had gone wrong with Jubilee's date with Matt. He had even prepared an 'I told you it wouldn't work out' speech. But all of those thoughts were suddenly pushed away. Logan shook at the thought that Sabertooth was anywhere near Jubilee.

Logan had to find her quickly and get her to safety. They were both close. He could smell it.

As Logan turned the last corner of the alley, he beheld a sight that impacted him like a freight train.

Jubilee was sprawled on the ground, her body limp from the punishment she had been enduring. Blood had seeped throughout her torn clothes. And there was the bastard responsible for it all. Still on top of her. Still ravaging and violating her body, like a wild animal. This image tore at Logan's soul. Not her! Oh God, Not her!

SNIKT!

Anguish roaring from every part him, Logan lunged at Creed with everything he had, but Creed was ready. He had been waiting for this moment all night. As Logan's body arched above him, Creed whipped around and struck. Logan felt something sharp stab him in the neck and he recoiled. It was a syringe and it slowly filled up with his blood. Grabbing it, Logan flung it down onto the ground.

"Thanks pal. That's just what I came for," Creed said sarcastically as he picked up the vial of blood. "I'm getting paid well fer this, but if I had known yer little tart was going ta be so sweet and unspoiled, I woulda done it fer free."

"You Son of a Bitch!" Logan snarled, as every portion of his body was consumed in a berserker rage.

There was no self-control left within Logan. He slashed at Creed without thought or direction. Creed easily dodged Logan's attack to the left and ruthlessly gouged Logan's side. Blood began to pour from his gaping wound.

"What's wrong, Old Man? Not thinking straight?" said Creed, continuing to taunt Logan. "Ya know, ya should have a go at the lil' lady too. I hope you don't mind sloppy seconds."

Logan launched himself toward Creed again, but Sabertooth was still ready for him. This time slashing across his neck. Logan fell to the ground, grabbing at his open gash.

Some men have their lives flash before their eyes as they are about to die. But for Logan, there was only one image. It was a woman named Jubilee. She had long black hair, big sapphire eyes and a smile that could wash away all the sorrows in his world.

"I'm sure she'll be just as good for you as she was fer me!" said Creed, his voice distant.

_'Dude! Yer gonna take that from him!'_ Logan heard her sweet voice in his head. _'I think not!"_

Logan felt as if he had drank an entire tank of wake up juice. His mind was completely clear. He knew what had to be done.

As Creed was about to deliver the final blow, Logan's claws ripped through Creed's abdomen in a propeller-like motion. Creed bellowed over, bleeding profusely all over the alley floor.

Sabertooth was lifted and flattened against the dumpster. He emitted a howl that was part pain, part fury. Logan ripped deeply into Creed's backside. Creed countered, but Logan ducked and brought his knee up and rammed it into his groin before head-butting his nose.

Logan matched Sabertooth's attack blow for blow. Their fight continued for what seemed to be an eternity. As Sabertooth made his way toward the front of the alley, Logan somersaulted onto his shoulder. Using the momentum of his body, Logan flipped Creed back into the back of the alleyway.

"Yer not goin' anywhere, Bub!" growled Logan.

"This ain't over! It'll never be over!" spat Creed, and Logan knew it to be true.

At that moment, Logan plunged his claws deep into Creed's chest, opening him up like a book. As Logan brought up his claws, Creed saw his own heart impaled upon it. The look in Sabertooth's face was utter shock and surprise. Logan heard Creed's last breath escape his lungs in a gurgle of blood. His eyes glazed over and saw no more.

"You messed with the wrong girl." Logan said quietly.

Logan should have felt relief that he had finally killed the man he had hated all these years. But there was only one person on his mind.

Logan made his way toward his dearest friend and partner lying on the ground. Her body trembled violently as he held her tight against his body.

Jubilee's eyes flew open. Her arms flailed and made contact with Logan's jaw. In her weakened state, her punch barely registered as a tap to Logan. It was as if she was a dying animal fighting for her last chance at survival.

"No!" said Jubilee, half screaming, half sobbing. "No more please!"

"Shhhhh… He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore," said Logan, his voice trembling as if he was going to cry.

Jubilee's body shook a little less as she realized that the arms rocking her gently were Logan's.

"Wolvie?" Jubilee said weakly.

"I'm here, darlin," his voice low and trying to sound comforting.

As Logan looked over her torn and battered body, the anguish he was feeling was released in a guttural growl. Jubilee saw the torment in his face, in his eyes and she immediately knew. Knew that he had seen what Creed had done to her. Knew that Logan had seen everything.

"Oh God, No!" she wept convulsively into his chest. " Don't look at me. Don't look!"

Jubilee tried to crawl away from him, but Logan held onto her, wrapping his arms around her. He could not find any words to comfort her or make things better.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," Jubilee cried.

His heart broke to hear her utter these words. How could she believe that any of this was her fault? Anger began to well up inside him.

"Don't ever think that. You did nothing wrong darlin,"

At that moment, Logan felt Jubilee's body go limp in his arms. She had lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Logan carried Jubilee's bleeding body into the Med Lab back at the mansion. Hank had managed to repair most of Jubilee's injuries by using Shi'ar Technology. With the amount of blood that Jubilee had lost, Angel had been called in for a blood transfusion. The healing factor in his blood helped to revive her from the brink of death.

Logan had barely left her side since the attack. The memory of his conversation with Hank still burned into his mind.

_"So? What's the news?" asked Logan_

_"Well, the good news is that she'll heal just fine. Jubilee will need crutches just until her knee gets stronger. And thanks to our Shi'ar equipment, her scars will fade relatively quick," added Hank, trying to sound upbeat._

_Logan knew there was something Hank was holding back._

_"Just spill it, Blue!" demanded Logan._

_"Because of the sexual assault, Jubilee sustained significant internal damage," Hank sighed. "Logan, she'll never be able to have children."_

Jubilee was still in the Med Lab, with Logan at her side, when Jean broke the bad news to her. When it came to giving bad news, Jean had a way of finding the right words to soften the blow.

As Jean told the news to Jubilee gently, she had expected a display of plasma in a fit of rage or a chunk of medical equipment being tossed across the lab. But there was no such reaction. There was no reaction at all in fact. Jubilee just stared back into Jean's face blankly, as if looking beyond her. Jean tried to sense Jubilee's emotions, but her mind was shut to her.

After a few seconds, Jubilee said, "Yeah, well if that's all, I'd really like to be discharged. This Medlab's really crampin' my style."

"Um… okay Jubilee," said Jean hesitating, looking at Logan. "Let me just get Hank's okay before I let you go."

Jean left the lab in search of Hank, leaving Logan and Jubilee alone. The silence was deafening. They looked at each other, not saying a word. Jubilee flashed him one of her trademark grins, which usually left Logan feeling warm. But Logan could tell there was something brewing beneath her facade.

"Ya know, I'm here if you need to…" Logan began.

"I know," said Jubilee, cutting him off. "I just can't talk about it right now."

"Alright darlin," said Logan as he put his arms around her.

Life at the mansion had been anything but normal for Jubilee lately. It was bad enough that she had to hobble around like a cripple. But the way people had altered their behavior around her since the attack was the worst.

Some avoided her altogether, like in Bobby's case. And if they happen to run into her at the mansion, it was difficult for them to make eye contact with her. On the Other hand, there were also those who went out of their way to be extra kind and sensitive to her. 'If there's anything you need, Jubilee,' they would begin. That phrase was really starting to piss her off.

And it's not as if she didn't understand how awkward they may be feeling around her. Heck, it's possible that she could be acting in the same way if their roles were reversed.

Jubilee's knee had been getting stronger and she was now able to limp around the premises without the use of crutches. It felt nice to be able to move around freely. She decided to go to the Rec Room to watch a little bit of TV and relax. The last thing Jubilee wanted was to think about how annoying some team members had become.

Jubilee loved watching American Idol, and auditions were about to begin. Watching people sing horribly had always cracked her up. Plus it would be a nice way to get her mind off things for a little while.

She heard the noise coming from the Rec Room. The team had just come back from a mission and was winding down where she had planned to spend the evening alone.

Logan was drinking a beer with Kurt on one side of the room, while Remy was playfully flirting with Rogue in the corner. Jubilee looked over at Logan who quickly looked away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jubilee plopped down in front of the TV, just in time to gawk at the new batch of awful singers. Aside from Logan, no one even noticed that Jubilee had walked into the room until she popped open her Coke can. Almost immediately, she heard the annoying hush of voices. Oh great, this again! Jubilee tried to ignore it, but she could feel her anger begin to warm her face.

Rogue and Remy had stopped flirting, which made them look awkward. Bobby who had stopped cracking jokes, looked up at her and flashed her a stupid smile, trying to look as is everything is cool. Jean was also there directing a concerned look in her way.

Jubilee couldn't take it anymore. She could no longer take all those looks of pity. She hated the fact that they felt sorry for her.

"Look, if you guys are THAT uncomfortable around me, I'll just leave!" Jubilee shouted.

Jean quickly went to Jubilee as she made her way to the door.

"It's not that sugah," started Rogue. "We're just worried about you."

"She's right, petite. We all worried," agreed Remy.

"I am not some victim and I would appreciate it if you would stop walking on egg shells around me as if I am!" spat Jubilee.

"But Jubilee, you haven't spoken to anyone about what happened," said Jean gently, still worried. "You won't let us in."

"What do you want from me?" said Jubilee, exasperated. "Am I supposed to throw a big weep show just so that you can think I'm getting better? Is that what you want?"

"Jubilee, you know you can talk to us if you need…" but Jubilee didn't let Jean finish.

She held up both hands as though she was fending off an attacker.

"That's enough," Jubilee's voice had become disturbingly low and more serious than anyone had ever heard her before. She seemed disturbingly calm as she left the room. No one had anything left to say.

Logan downed the rest of his beer and followed Jubilee out of the room as everyone watched him leave.

"Was it something we said?" asked Remy, with Rogue quickly smacking him upside the head.

Jubilee was in her bedroom, heaping up piles of clothing into a suitcase she had flung carelessly onto her bed.

There was a soft knock on her door. The last thing Jubilee wanted at the moment was to talk.

"Go away if you know what's good for you!" she threatened.

Her door opened slowly. Logan had stepped into her room, taking his chances. He watched her pack, trying to hide the sadness he felt inside.

"Runnin' away, huh?" Logan asked.

"Why not? It worked for you," she spat.

Jubilee began to tremble. Her words had stung Logan deeply. He felt the guilt welling up inside him for all the times he had left her. He wanted to be able

to make things right for her, but how?

"You know, you're just as bad as the rest of them. All you do is walk around feeling guilty and everything. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that none of this is your fault!" shouted Jubilee.

Her words hurt, but she was right. Logan had been blaming himself for Creed's attack. Blamed himself for not getting to Jubilee in time. Blamed himself for all the times he had failed her.

Logan reached to stop Jubilee from packing. She resisted slightly, but he held onto her slender wrists gently. He felt her body shudder next to his.

"Stop," his voice was low and calming. "You don't want to go.

"How do you know I don't want out of here? What do you know about how I feel? I just can't take it anymore. The way everyone looks at me, as if I'm damaged goods. And they expect me to open up to them?" Jubilee continued . "God! I can't talk about it. It just makes it too real. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! It was supposed to be with…. someone special."

Logan looked into her eyes and knew instantly, knew who Jubilee had wanted to share herself intimately with for the first time. The rage and heartache he felt burned into his soul.

"Darlin' I'm sorry. I didn't know," Logan said. He held onto her tightly. Her fragile body trembled against his. He understood the need to leave. He understood how it felt to have so much pent up emotion, that the only solution to ease the pain would be to run away. Logan felt the agony in his heart at the possibily of losing his beloved Jubilee. Understood the pain she must have felt everytime he left her alone.

"Don't go," he began. "They're you family and they love you. _I love you_."

Aside from her mother, Jubilee had never heard anyone say that they loved her. And to hear it from Logan was almost too much for her to bear.

Logan could see her lips quivering as she looked into his face. She seemed so tired and worn out. Jubilee felt the tears streaming down her face and cursed herself for her weakness.

"I'm not a victim, Logan," she said quietly, as she leaned onto his chest.

"I know, darlin," said Logan, as he held her tight in his arms, running his hand soothingly through her hair.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Elsewhere.

"Sabertooth was a failure, sir," the man said. "We should never have trusted him."

"Not to worry," said the man sitting behind the desk. "The project is not in jeopardy. I am confident we will have our specimens in time for production."

"What now, sir?" asked the man.

"For now, I would like all our resources focused on obtaining the funds we require."

Just then, another man entered the room and placed a vial of blood on the desk.

"We recovered the specimen, Mr. Creed." He spoke. "We also managed to collect another mutant specimen from the location."

"Excellent. You did your job well," Said Creed. "Apparently our mission was not a failure after all. Now leave me. I have important work to do."

Graydon Creed sat alone in his office, a sinister gleam developed over his face as he surveyed the file on his desk.

Project NIMROD ALPHA

Specimen: Howlett, James

Codename: Wolverine

Alias:Logan, Patch

Status:Active


End file.
